In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, smartphones, audio recorders, camcorders, computers, etc.) utilize audio signals. These electronic devices may capture, encode, store and/or transmit the audio signals. For example, a smartphone may obtain, encode and transmit a speech signal for a phone call, while another smartphone may receive and decode the speech signal.
However, particular challenges may arise for electronic devices that utilize audio signals for security purposes. For example, many audio signals may be insufficient to adequately secure electronic device access. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve security may be beneficial.